The present disclosure relates to the composition of and method of manufacturing, a composite absorption material comprising a blend of organic, repurposed and agricultural fibers that have been specifically proportioned and blended to quickly solidify liquids in waste streams for transport and disposal.
The absorption material disclosed herein was specifically developed for the purpose of waste stream solidification resulting from drill cuttings from oil and gas industry drilling operations. Waste streams from such operations contain liquids at a level unacceptable fix disposal at landfill sites so there exists a need for a material or method of solidifying the liquid in the waste streams so that landfills will accept the waste. There is a need to have the liquid in the waste remain solidified as the waste is being transported to the landfill. The vibration during transport can cause drill cutting waste that has been treated with other materials or methods to partially desolidify so that the waste is not accepted by landfills when it reaches the site and must he resolidified. The absorption material disclosed herein fulfill these needs. The absorption material can also be used for applications other than oil and gas production industry, including dredging operations, land fill operations, pipeline and road boring operations and other operations, where liquids need to be solidified in the waste stream or by products of such operations.